


with any color you want

by Anonymous



Category: Thai Actor RPF, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Maybe this is what New had wanted when he tried to get Tay's attention."Do you want something?" Tay asked."You're the one that got me in this position," New said, teasing.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: Anonymous





	with any color you want

**Author's Note:**

> dpr live - "jasmine"

They were wrestling on the bed. New had plucked Tay's phone from his hand and was playing keep-away with it. Tay's crime: paying attention to something that wasn't New. In the ensuing chaos, New took a knee to the ribs and Tay nearly fell off the bed, clutching at New's side to keep himself from tumbling over. 

Eventually, they landed with New on his back and Tay kneeling over him, knees on either side of New's chest. Tay had only stayed there to clearly establish himself as the winner of this particular brawl, but then New got this look in his eyes, and he leaned in, pressing his mouth to the exposed skin of Tay's thigh.

Tay gasped. The skin was sensitive there and New was watching him, blinking innocently up at Tay like he had no idea what he was doing. He lifted the hem of Tay's shorts and kissed up higher, angling his head to reach Tay's inner thigh, his nose brushing against Tay's growing hardness. He sucked and bit at the skin, then used his tongue to soothe over the red mark.

Maybe this is what New had wanted when he tried to get Tay's attention.

"Do you want something?" Tay asked. 

"You're the one that got me in this position," New said, teasing. 

"I think you like it," Tay said. He could see it in the smear of red across New's cheeks, the way he parted his mouth, practically inviting Tay in. 

New tilted his head up, now an explicit challenge. "Then do it."

In this position, Tay could only shove his shorts down to his thighs, but he wasn't willing to ruin the momentum in order to take them off and besides, his cock was free, which was all that really mattered. He put a hand on top of New's head, his other gripping his cock as he pushed it forward into New's open mouth.

New had a perfect mouth for sucking cock, pink lipped and pouty, and Tay loved watching him do it. His grip tightened on New's hair, using the leverage to thrust his cock in and out while New's head stayed put, cushioned by the stack of hotel pillows. Even taking New on his hands and knees didn't make Tay feel quite as in control as this. Their usual brand of sex was more laughter and trading insults. Tay wasn't dominant by nature, aggressive usually only for show, but he was finding there was a thrill to pushing just to see how much New could take.

Tay watched New's eyes watering, felt hands gripping the backs of his thighs, and he pulled out, letting New catch his breath. New's lips were swollen already, and Tay ran a thumb along the lines of his mouth. New gave his thumb a kittenish lick.

"You that desperate for something in your mouth?" Tay asked.

New didn't answer. He craned his neck forward, wrapping his mouth around the head of Tay's cock, licking and sucking, every sensation in Tay's body narrowing down to this pleasure. 

Tay stroked at New's cheek as he guided his cock deeper into New's mouth, until New had swallowed the whole length of it, his nose brushing soft hairs at the base of Tay's cock. The warm, wet heat of New's mouth was amazing, and Tay thought, perversely, that New should be sucking his dick all time.

Admittedly, this would make working as an actor kind of difficult, but perhaps it was worth the inconvenience if New made him feel like _this_.

"You look so good," Tay told New, tugging on his hair, soft and damp from an earlier shower. "I should get my camera."

New made a noise of appreciation, a groan that Tay could feel around his cock. Tay considered the image, the shadows falling across New's face, the obscene stretch of his mouth, the submission in his posture. Tay would tuck it away somewhere special, where only he'd get to see it.

Heat spread through Tay's body, the feeling building in his stomach and at the base of his cock, until he was coming. His cock pulsed with his release, come spilling into New's mouth, but New didn't try to pull away.

Tay finally released his hold on New's hair and New let his head fall back against the pillow. His mouth was smeared wet with come and he turned his face to wipe it on his shirt sleeve. 

"You are amazing," Tay said, his brain gradually coming back online after his orgasm. He tucked his softening cock back into his shorts and moved, giving New room to stretch out. 

New rolled over to kiss him. His mouth was salty, but Tay didn't mind. 

Tay touched New's cock through his shorts, a light pressure that had New pushing into his hand, chasing more. 

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Tay asked as he tugged New's cock out of his shorts.

"This is good," New said, gasping as Tay wrapped a hand around him. 

It didn't take long to get New off. It was clear that he liked the blowjob as much as Tay, his body sensitive to Tay's touch. His back arched into Tay's touch and he whined when Tay cupped a soft hand around his balls. When he was close to coming, Tay scooted down the bed and took New into his mouth, returning the favor. The least he could do for a blowjob well done.

After, Tay flopped back down beside New. A thought occurred to him. "Weren't we supposed to go to dinner, like--" he checked the alarm clock on the nightstand-- "twenty minutes ago?"

New threw an arm over his eyes and groaned. "Can I just bask for five minutes? We can just say you couldn't find your phone or something."

"You're the one that started this," Tay said, gesturing between them. "So why do I get the blame?"

"Because everyone will believe anything is your fault," New pointed out, laughing when Tay aims his fingers into the ticklish skin under his armpit. 

"I'll leave without you," Tay threatened.

New reached out, feeling blindly until he found Tay's wrist. He intertwined their fingers. "No you won't." 

"Because I'm a good person," Tay said. 

He was all post-orgasm glow and no fight, so he rolled over, and rested his head on New's chest. "Five minutes," he said.


End file.
